Jury S
Jury S is an android that was originally constructed by Zone Fifty. She is a federal agent, and is currently working for the Crime, Cyber, Response, and Services branch of a federal institution, possibly the FBI. She has been investigating Patton Thale independently for some time, trying to dig up as much as she can on him, his associates, and Save the Queen. She has had to work largely in secret, due to the fact that there are people in her department who have been compromised with Save the Queen. She is largely neutral on the subject of Jane Doe and her companions, however she has been shown to be willing to help them in exchange for any information they can gather that may help her case. She originally directed the group to the bunker. Jury has been around for over a hundred years, and knew Jane Doe's father when he worked for Zone Fifty. Early Life Jury was constructed by Zone Fifty in an attempt to create a completely objective law enforcement official, who made decisions not based on fear or personal bias, but instead on the neutral interpretation of the law. However, a problem arose. Laws themselves are often littered with fear or personal bias, and Jury's understanding of intent began conflicting with the legal process. The people in charge did not, in reality, want a truly neutral party. What they had wanted was a force of nature that would confirm their beliefs were correct. As Jury was not that, the project was scrapped. Jury herself was kept around for her utility. She was upgraded over time, and passed around from government branch to government branch. Meeting Jane Jury and Jane Doe crossed paths mostly by accident. Having known Jane's father when they were both employed by Zone Fifty, Jury had many unanswered questions about his disappearance. When she found herself in the same city where he had lived until his death with his wife and his daughter (who was now wrapped up in some form of conspiracy), she decided that taking time to investigate their family home and look for answers to how he had evaded Zone Fifty and the government in general for so long would not be detrimental to her investigation. Unfortunately for her, she was discovered hwile doing so by Jane Doe's white rat. Jane then asked Caius to go in and try and find out what she was doing. She revealed that she was a federal agent, and offered a weak cover story which Caius saw through almost immediately. She left shortly after, leaving Caius with a phone number to contact her if he saw Jane or had any information about her. More questions arose when she was unaffected by Carpenter's engineered outbreak of airborne strep in Dr. Finch's home later that same day. After the group managed to retrieve the footage from the hospital on the day of the Tobu hack, they called the number Jury had given Caius and set up a meeting with her at a motel in the middle tiers. Following a breif scare when she revealed that she knew Caius' identity, Jury told him of her true nature and also stated that she had no intention of turning Jane Doe over to her superiors. She stated that Jane was of more use to her investigation alive and out of the hands of those who may want her dead or worse, and that she had little intention of interacting with Jane except to learn what she knew. Shortly after, Jane agreed to come and join Jury and Caius at the motel, where she proceeded to tell Jury everything she needed to know and answer a great many of Jury's own questions in the process, such as how her father had lived so long and been able to avoid the government with such efficiency. Jane also agreed to continue sharing any information that she and her group came across that could prove useful to Jury's efforts in shutting down Save the Queen and those behind it. In return, Jury provided Jane and co. with an address that she had reason to believe was linked to Arvin Carpenter, as well as the address of an abandoned Zone Fifty bunker where they could be safe. Encounter with Edison Many of the details of Jury's encounter with Edison in the school remain unknown, as Jury is still undergoing repairs under the care of the Proto-Juries and has been unable to share these details. It is assumed that she was somehow lured to the school, possibly by Shirai and possibly by Lawrence Shaw. While she was there, she was attacked by Edison, who dismembered her and scattered her pieces around the building. Further details will likely have to wait until Jury is once again functional. She has been brought back online as of the start of chapter 6. Personality and design Jury has been shown to have a largely noble personality, and is chiefly concerned with doing what is right. This is likely a remnant from her original purpose as an impartial officer of the law. Jury is designed to appear as close to human as possible, and has shown the ability to empathize with others, reason in a very human way, and express emotions. However, there are still some things that give her away. Chief among these things is her smile. It generally appears forced and cold, like a practiced response instead of a natural expression. Regardless, her technology is leaps and bounds above what is currently available to the public in terms of artificial intelligence and androids. Abilites Jury's abilities are currently largely unknown, as she has yet to be observed in action. She does, however, have an uncanny eye for detail, owing largely to her being an android. Relationships Proto-Juries Jury has expressed surprise in learning that the Proto-Juries existed, apparently having been under the assumption that she was the only one left. However, when asked if she would like to meet them, she refused, unsure of how she would handle such a meeting However, as the Protos are the only individuals that the group knows who have enough experience in robotics to reassemble her, such a meeting seems inevitable. Jane Doe and co. Jury has apparently become somewhat fond of Jane and the others, and is willing to help them however she can in their quest to take down Patton Thale and his associates. She is fond enough of Jane to be receptive to Jane's huggy nature, and though her hugs own aren't very warm, she does still make the effort to return them. When she returned to the city following her trip back to see her superiors, she made a point to stop in and visit. She is comfortable enough with Jane's team to make jokes and talk with them, and has expressed her admiration at how much the five of them are able to get done when not embroiled in mountains of procedure and red tape, as she is.Category:Allies Category:Characters